


Angsty One-shots

by moonalchemy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, your typical angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalchemy/pseuds/moonalchemy
Summary: No one is ever going to care about him as much as he does. But why does it have to hurt so much?3 one-shots for prompts i posted on tumblr some months ago and now decided to put here :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "asking for help doesn't make you weak"

**15.**

“You know Dennis..asking for help doesn’t make you weak.” His English teacher said with a soft tone Dennis absolutely hated and put her hand on his shoulder. A chill passed through his entire body, making his heart rate spike up.

“And what could I possibly need help with?” 

“Why are your eyes bloodshot? Are you high?”  
“Allergies.”  
“In December?”  
“Can I go?”  
“Sure Dennis. Whatever it is-” But Dennis was already running out of the classroom.

Later, he sits with Mac in the stolen car Mac’s dad left him before he went to jail. His hands are still trembling as he tries and keeps failing to light up his cigarette.“Need any help with that?” “I don’t need your fucking help, Mac.” But Mac never listens to him, so he grabs the lighter and cigarette out of his hands, lights it and takes a puff before he gives it to Dennis. “Here asshole.”

**19,20,21.**

Their phone calls usually go like,

“Are you drunk? Are you hurt? Do you need help?” Always, yes, yes.

 

“‘I’m great. Stop asking.”

**25.**

“I can’t fucking believe how stupid you are dude!”

“Look Dennis, I’m sorry okay? I was doing this for us and- and it almost worked!”

“Oh it ALMOST worked? Please tell me what exactly “almost worked” Mac? Losing all our rent money trying to sell weed because apparently, some freaking teenagers have more goddamn brain cells than you? How did you ever manage to sell drugs in high school?”

“DONT FUCKING INSULT MY CRIMINAL ABILITIES DUDE!”

“Your criminal abilities Mac? You’re goddamn delusional dude! You thought trying to rob a store with a fake gun, with no backup, to get us back the money was a good idea! And the owner almost freaking shot you! With a REAL gun!”

“Look I-, I just didn’t want us to get kicked out.”

“Well, you just made it worse so maybe ask for help next time you want to act like you’re in a Tarantino movie”

“Like you would have helped me.”

“I would have helped. Helped you realize you’re a goddamn idiot.”

**35.**

They both know by now that they’re too stubborn to admit that they need each other’s help to survive. Actions get the job done better than words anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Is this the end? After everything we’ve been through?”

“Is this the end? After everything, we’ve been through? You’re just gonna leave?“

“This isn’t about you Mac.”

 

“Like hell, it isn’t!” How dare Dennis say that to him? He had done so much, he fixed up the apartment, he bought him the stupid fucking weapon, he-. He’s not letting him leave him. He just won’t.

“GODDAMMIT MAC! I FUCKING HATE YOU! And you know what? This IS about you! I can’t fucking do this anymore!” Dennis screamed, now angry too. Mac could see the veins popping on his neck.

“Oh you HATE me? Is that why you cried like a little bitch when I got you the rpg? Or did you hate me when you begged me to start fixing up the apartment huh?” Mac is expecting Dennis to punch him, throw him on the floor and kick him in the balls. But he does none of those things. He just curls his arms around his chest and looks down, sighing.

When he finally looks up, his eyes are red. Mac realizes that he’s crying and no, this isn’t fair. If someone should be crying it should be him, he’s the one being told that his best friend hates him. But he’s not a pussy like Dennis. He’s not going to comfort him this time.

“Are you fucking serious right now Dennis?”

“What, do you want me to hit you? I can do that.”

“Actually-” and Dennis does it. Mac trips and he can taste the blood in his mouth. Fuck he really didn’t think this through.

“Feel any better now?” Dennis asks, offering him a hand.

“No,” Mac says as he prompts himself up and tries to sit on the couch. God, he had forgotten how much getting punched hurt.

Dennis comes back after a few minutes, holding a first aid kit and sits next to Mac. “Let me.” Mac sighs and lets him because, when did he not? He’s incapable of saying no. He’ll let Dennis ruin him and build him back up until they kill each other. Dennis’ fingers gently touching his face only make his entire body ache even more but at the same time, he can’t help himself from leaning in.

“Please don’t leave.” Dennis hates how pathetic Mac sounds right now. He hates that he’s gonna give in.

“Why?” Dennis asks in a last attempt to convince himself that yes, he can leave Mac behind.

“You’re gonna be a terrible father,” Mac says, and Dennis is oddly relieved. If not even Mac, he’s biggest - only- supporter doesn’t think he can do this, why should he even try?

“I don’t hate you.”

“Right.”

“Right?”

“Do something”, Mac says, desperate look in his eyes. He doesn’t know what he needs but he knows he needs something, otherwise, he’s gonna explode. “Anything”

And Dennis kisses him. He grabs him by the neck and suddenly everything is on fire. It’s terrible. Mac’s face is sore and Dennis can taste the blood in Mac’s mouth and he feels a sharp pain in his wrist from the punch.

Mac thinks its badass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Did you do this to yourself?" tw for self harm maybe in the form of scratching

Mac paced up and down at their apartment. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his palms were sweating and that fucking itch on his arm. It had been one and a half hours since Dennis left to get them food, what was taking him so long? And why couldn’t he pick up the phone? He hated him, he hated him not checking in and not following their goddamn system and for making him feel like this, for being selfish, for-. God, he was gonna whip him so hard when he came back.

Half an hour had passed when Dennis finally came home to find Mac laying on the floor in a fetal position. “D-Dennis?”, Mac said, almost choking on his words, while he struggled to breath.

“Mac? What are you doing -oh shit.” Dennis sat down on the floor next to Mac and tried to get him to sit up and oh fuck, was that blood? “Mac buddy..”, Dennis said as he noticed that there was a huge bloody wound on one of Mac’s arms, “Did you do this to yourself?” But Mac didn’t seem to grasp what Dennis was saying, he just grabbed Dennis by his shirt and buried his face in his chest. “Uh, okay..” They stayed like this for a while, Mac trying to regain his breathing, Dennis gently stroking his hair.

-

“You’re alive.”

“Of course I am buddy, what are you..”

“The news…and you didn’t -you wouldn’t answer Dennis.”

Dennis felt a little stab in his heart seeing Mac like this. Was this guilt? No, Dennis Reynolds did not feel guilty. He was just..

-

“Your arm.”

“What? Oh, uh, it was itchy?”

“So you decided to scratch it till you see bone? God, you’re such an idiot. Stay here.”

-

“Are you still hungry?”

“Not really.” Now that his vision has cleared and he can feel Dennis solid presence beside him, Mac feels embarrassed. He watches Dennis as he bandages his arm and Jesus, that’s starting to hurt. Mac wants to go in his room and hide, maybe sniff some glue while he’s at it. He knows that Dennis is only playing along right now, he’s gonna make fun of him later, “remember when you thought I died? Idiot, fucking idiot.” He’s waiting for a snarky comment or-, for something, but it doesn’t come. Dennis finishes bandaging him up and gives him a warm smile and fuck, he wants to cry again.

“So what do you wanna do?”

“I’m tired.”

“Aw come on, it’s only 9 dude! Let’s watch a movie.”

“Fine, fine, whatever.”

-

Not 15 minutes after bundling up on their couch, Mac is fast asleep and Dennis isn’t paying any attention to the movie. He doesn’t know how much time he spends looking at Mac but at some point, he realizes that the uncomfortable feeling in his chest is threatening to get out in the form of tears. He doesn’t understand it, doesn’t try to. And then another realization hits him.

No one is ever going to care about him as much as Mac does. But why does it have to hurt so much?


End file.
